fluffy_ponyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fluffy Pony Life Cycle
Babies Regular newborn fluffy ponies. They are small, weak, incredibly fragile, and are frequently born unable to see. Many babies are featured as being unable to communicate in anything other than chirps and peeps. They are beloved almost universally by fluffy ponies, both male and female. Their entire diet consists of milk, whether that milk is provided by their mother, an attending mare that has taken on the task of feeding the baby, or humans who feed them with a bottle. Fluffy Mare milk is usually stated as being watery and sweet. 1% milk mixed with some sugar is the most common method used for humans feeding babies. They are also one of the most killed fluffy pony, as they are fought over by mothers, fought over by fathers, attacked for being "bad babies", and killed by humans. Runts Runt animals are smaller than others, and are left to die in the wild because they will most likely die. In a safe environment, such as person's home, many runts are accepted and cared for by their parents the same as any other animal. In fluffy pony, "Runt" has become a catch-all phrase for all unwanted babies, no matter if they are simply small, or if they have some kind of physical defect or deformity. Called "Bad babies" by the less than intelligent adult fluffy ponies, many are simply left to die, whether the fluffies are in the wild or in a home. Many of these babies will be tortured, maimed, and even killed by fluffies because of their perceived "badness". The "Runt" is one of the most controversial segments of the fluffy pony fandom, as many writers and artists feel that the idea of a fluffy pony, an animal of almost infinite love, actively hating a baby for being "bad" does not make any sense. Foals Usually said to be fluffy babies that have survived for several days to a couple of weeks. Foals are slightly better able to take care of themselves, though their mothers usualy still refer to them as "bahbeh". Their diet still consists mainly of milk, but as they get older, they will begin adding solid food, usually grass. And of course, the beloved "sketti". Their ability to communicate has expanded by this point, usually starting with the universally fluffy understood "wuv", "huggies", "hewp", and "mummah". Older foals will begin learning more words, and will be able to better communicate with their fluffy companions. The youngest of these will refer to themselves as "wittwe fuwwy", while the older ones will, if not given a name by a parent, Smarty Friend, or human owner, will refer to themselves as "cowt" or "fiwwy". Adults Usually said to be three weeks to a month old, fluffy ponies are now adults. They can do the things the other fluffies can do, and no longer need to drink their mothers milk. Many fluffies will now forget they were parent/child, and will instead refer to each other as "friend". Some say this is to make sure the fluffies continue to procreate. Others think it is because fluffy ponies are stupid. The latter are most likely the ones that are correct. One of the main goals of most fluffy adults appears to be sex, or rather, "speciaw huggies". Mares because it leads to babies, and stallions because of "the gud feew". Because of their low intelligence, childishness, and anger issues, many stories of fluffy pony feature rape. A'' lot'' of rape. Adult fluffies also seem to fight constantly, usually over sex, not getting enough sex, who is having sex, and why they aren't having sex right now. ... There might be more human in them than most people would like to admit. Death and Old Age Many series' would have those two words reversed. Not so fluffy pony. Many babies, foals, adults, and everything inbetween will die - usually horribly and with something in their butts - long before they reach old age. The number of truly old fluffies can usually be counted on one hand, depending on the writer and artist. Old fluffies are usually revered by the fluffies around them, as they have the experience of how to survive. As such, despite being frail, they are usually the most likely fluffies to succeed at an endeavor, and the one's most likely to be able to teach their herds or friends how to survive.